Resident Evil 6: Dark Awakening
by KittyGoku
Summary: This story takes place after Resident Evil 5. Billy and Rebecca have an encounter of the T-virus once again. But Everyone and thing they had encountered years ago have come back to life. On top of that they bring Billy's Daughter Karen into the horror..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom, or any games in the Resident Evil Series.. This story takes place after the game Resident Evil 5.. Enjoy please

Intro:

It's has been a few years since Billy Coen helped Rebecca Chambers escaped the Umbrella Training Facility and split up from one another. Now Billy Coen is a father to and has a house of his own. But his life isn't as perfect as some people think.

Chapter 1:

It is in the middle of the night with a severe thunderstorm is raging on around the Umbrella Insane Asylum. There are sounds of screams and yelling around the building. A security guard was making their round to see if the patients are in there rooms and in there beds for lights out. He made it to room number 452; he looked inside, and inside there was a young woman. The young woman had brown hair and was smoothed back; her eyes were a very deep blue. Her outfit she was wearing was a white scrub that has Umbrella Insane Asylum on the back with her number on the back. Then the guard informed her about lights out.

"Lights Out Coen" said the guard.

"Yeah …Yeah… don't remind me…" replied the Girl.

She lay in bed and the guard turned out the light. She folded her arms and closed her eyes and fell asleep, so the guard had thought. As soon as the guard has left she got up and looked around. She attempted to move her bed silently and stealthy, then eventually she was able to move it so that the loose tile on the floor was revealed. She removed the loose tile to reveal the hole in the floor; she then started to move in the tunnel towards her escape.

-A few minutes later-

She took a look outside of her tunnel she dug and saw a guard doing his normal rounds for the graveyard shift there at the Asylum. So the girl had no other choice than to take the guard out but without letting the other guards know and get the alarm sounded off. So with her cunning intellect, she lured the guard to where she was by throwing a rock to make a noise that only the guard was able to hear. The guard was walking towards her; the girl heart was pounding vigorously. Then as soon as the guard made it to the corner of the wall, the girl threw him over her shoulder that would make him unconscious. She took the guard's two way radio and his 9mm pistol. Then, she heads towards the forest.

She was in the middle of the forest then all of the sudden the nurses at the asylum broke down her room door; they looked to realized that the girl had escaped.

"Sound the alarm! Quickly!" exclaimed one of the head nurse. One of the doctors ran toward the head nurse,

"What is going on here?" he shouted,

The head nurse had to tell him the bad news,

"One of our patience has escape doctor"

"Which patient is that?" asked the doctor.

"It is patient number 65432" replied the head nurse

"Pa… patient…65432… No Impossible…Oh Lord, Help us all" said the doctor in disbelief.

So with all of the disbelief that was going around the asylum, one of the nurses sounded the alarm:

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL! A PATIENT HAS ESCAPED I REPEAT A PATIENT HAS ESCAPED! ALL REMAIN CALM!" the alarm was so loud that even the girl could hear it in the middle of the forest where she is at.

"Oh, Perfect Timing! I've got to pick up the pace now! This isn't what I wanted to happen." So with that the girl ran even faster in the forest and she noticed that with as far as she was no one could even tell where she was at.

Good since I cant be seen I can take this chance to see if I can get some one to answer me with this two way radio.

The girl thought to herself, and then she knelt down just to make sure that no one could see her just in case, she turned the knobs on the radio and said,

"Hello? Any one out there this is Chr…."

She stopped she thought

No one in the world knows who I am so I have to think of the name I was given… She tried again this time she was in tears to see if that didn't get anyone's' attention.

"Hello? This is Karen Coen. Is there anyone out there… I am in the forest just outside of the Umbrella Insane Asylum." Karen then started to break down in tears at this point in time to think maybe her dad would hear her distress call.

"I'm Scared... If there is any one who can hear this please, please I ask of you to come and save me…"

Just then she looked over and saw a couple of beams of light and she started for the run of her life.

"THERE SHE IS!" exclaimed on of the guards and started to pursue on Karen. Karen was really in trouble, she was getting tired really fast, due to the running, and her breath was getting shorter. She was thinking to herself;

Am I really going to die out here? Before I can see my fathers face and smile again? No I must run until I can be satisfied with myself. Just then she noticed a cliff just ahead maybe this might her chance to finally be away from the devils of Umbrella Insane Asylum once and for all.

She made it to the cliff and she noticed that there was a river at the canal at the bottom. Karen had two choices either One: Let the guards get her for how far she has gotten and get executed on the spot; or Two: Jump off the cliff to the river down below and hopefully be alive. Karen said to herself I'm going to take choice number two and hopefully that I survive this ordeal. Then the guards finally caught up to here their lights were beaming on her back… one guard exclaimed;

"TURN AROUND COEN! THERE IS NO OTHER PLACE FOR YOU TO RUN!" the other guards also added,

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND APPOARCH US SLOWLY"

Karen knew now was the time to take her choice into action. Karen turned around and then slowly with a smirk on her face leaned herself back. She started to fall down into the canon the guards then ran towards to the edge of the cliff was.

"No one and I mean no one has ever survived a fall like this one and lived to tell about it." said one of the guards,

"Yeah she would be one lucky gal if she survived." said the other guard.

With that the guards took there two way radio to report about what happened to them, but what they didn't know that down below Karen was at the bank to where she can pull herself out of the current from the river. With her two way radio, she can pick up on the conversation.

"Sir, Patient 65432, Karen Coen, has taken her leap of death down the canon. She will be assumed dead if we keep the pursuit."

"What was that? Could you repeat what you just said?" asked the Head Doctor of the Asylum on the other end.

"I repeat Patient 65432, Karen Coen, has taken her leap of death down the canon. She will be assumed dead if we keep the pursuit."

Karen couldn't believe what she just heard from the guards

They all assume that I am dead if the keep the pursuit. Maybe this could be my ticket to continue to get the heck outta here.

-I hope you like the first chapter of my story.. There is more to come please R&R..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Maybe this could be my Ticket to continue to get the heck outta here. _

Karen then tried to get herself up and try to run but when she tried to take a step she felt a sharp pain all over her body. Karen just remembered that she just took a very gutsy leap and ended at the bottom of a very steep canon and there were probably pointed rocks at the bottom of the river. Of course it was in the middle of the night she looked up in the sky and saw that there was a full moon out after the clouds moved to camouflage it during her ordeal with the guards. She looked down at her body even though the moon only helped her a little. She had very serious gashes from the rocks and judging by the pain she was getting, she could of possibly broke or got a very deep gash in her leg.

_I gotta move fast so that they won't find out that I am alive… But if they think I am dead…No I can't let that happen…_

So with her attempts to move herself she starts to pace herself to make it to a place with any kind of transportation to get her to the nearest town to treat her wounds. Just then she paused and noticed that there was a train that mysteriously appeared into Karen's view.

"Well its better then nothing at all" Karen mumbled under her breath. She was able to pull herself so that she could get herself onto the train. But while she was walking on the steps of the train she let out some moans of how bad her wounds were. Then she opened the door, she looked around and noticed that there wasn't a soul in sight in the train at all. Just then, when she was walking towards the end of the train, Karen started to cough up blood. She realized that her wounds were getting really severe at this point and she was loosing blood fast.

"Perfect, just fantastic… All I need right now more complications." Karen mumbled to herself, and then coughs up even more blood. She grabbed the top part of a seat then made herself sit herself on the floor. And leaned against the wall, Karen looks up at the sealing and said to herself

Maybe you need some rest, yeah that's all you need then you can plot even more on your escape…

With that thought in mind Karen closed her eyes then fell asleep. Outside of the train there were two beams of lights that were walking towards the door of the train. Karen, due to her extreme loss of blood she was barley conscious she would black out every few seconds she noticed the two beams but she couldn't move herself her body felt like a block of cement so even if she tried to move now it would be too late.

Karen could hear the two people outside as she blacked out;

"Hey come take a look at this" said a female voice.

"SHIT!… Move!" said a stern male voice. With that the male opened the door and notice the trail of blood on the ground. Just then the female heard harsh breathing so she led her flashlight along the trail of blood until she could see Karen's white shoe that was covered in blood.

The man pointed his flashlight the same direction; just in a few split seconds he dropped his flashlight on the ground and ran toward Karen was at. He knelt down and yelled;

"KAREN!KAREN, CAN YOU HEAR ME! IT'S ME YOU DAD!" Karen tried to open her eyes but her body was so weak she could only open her eyes a few seconds at a time. Karen's father then said;

"Everything is going to be alright now I'm here and that is all that matters…" Karen noticed the sound of the female taken out some object, which was probably a first aid kit.

"Here, let me treat her wounds…" said the female.

Then Karen looked over and saw that the female was taken out a syringe to put some medication in it, she started to flip out;

"No! I won't let you…" Karen was able to let out. Her father then notice that she was out of it.

"What do you mean Karen?"

The female approached her; Karen was having flashbacks when she was at the asylum of the nurses injecting her with tranquilizers when she would misbehave.

"NO!" Karen exclaimed she then tries to attack the female. Her father held her hands and told her calmly.

"Karen it is okay."

Karen at this time couldn't move her legs her arms were her only thing that could function. She screamed at her father;

"NO! DON'T MAKE HER! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" Karen then started to tear up because she was frightened at what is going to happen to her right then and there… then the female was about to inject her with the medicine then she notices the inside of her arms were really bruised. Then with no hesitation she injected Karen with the medication, Karen's body was telling her to close her eyes for the night. The female informed Karen's father about the bruising,

"Hey take a look at this." the father couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the hell did they do to my girl?" Karen's father was very angry at this time he couldn't believe the bruising on his daughter, and then he noticed bruising on his daughter's wrists, ankles and even the inside of the wrists due to the many injections that she received at the asylum.

"What could have caused these?" asked the female. Karen's father then replied to her

"Judging by them they were restraints of some kind."

So soon after, the female started to do medical treatment on Karen's wounds.

-Couple of Hours Later-

Karen finally woke up from being heavily medicated, her vision was blurry then it became clear. Her father's face was easily recognizable, she was starting to go into tears, and her father is no other than Billy Coen the ex-marine. Billy was wearing a long black t-shirt underneath a red flannel shirt. But the sleeves on the flannel shirt were tucked in so that you could see the long black sleeves. Also he was wearing a pair of blue jeans that looked similar to the ones he wore when he met his second wife for the first time.

"Well I guess you're finally awake I see…" Billy said in a sarcastic tone. The only words that came out of Karen's mouth were;

"Dad…. Is that really you?"

"Yep as real as they come." Billy then took his hand and strokes it on top of Karen's head like he did when she was younger.

Karen leaned into her father's arms and started to cry,

"I knew you would come to rescue me dad… I just knew it…" after that Billy took his arms and hugged his only daughter and replied;

"It's alright now Karen, let it all out now. Your mother and I are going to you out of this hell hole…"

Karen looked over and saw her mother, her mother was Rebecca Chambers. She was wearing an outfit that was similar to the one she wore when she was on the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team. Except the pants she was wearing were a little longer. This is Billy's second marriage, and Rebecca's first. Karen's real mother died mysteriously right after she found out more then she bargained for when she learned more about Karen that she wasn't prepared for. Rebecca looked at Karen, she said to her,

"That's right Karen we were able to hear your distress call over the radio."

"Really but how where you able…"said Karen.

"Well, we will tell you later. Right now we need to get off this train and get you home." Billy chipped in.

As soon as they picked up Karen, the train started to move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Just then when they picked up Karen, the train started to move._

"What the?" said Rebecca.

"Oh not again, Please not with my daughter here on the train." said Billy.

Karen looked around and asked her dad,

"What do you mean "again" Dad? It is that bad?" Billy replied in a mix between concern and serious in his tone;

"Yes it is really bad Karen. Really bad…" Rebecca ensured Karen;

"But don't worry we won't let anyone hurt you"

Billy and Rebecca hurried, picked up Karen, Billy held her in his arms and they ran to the second floor of the car they were on and they went into the first door. They all noticed a bed inside one of the rooms; Billy put Karen down on the bed.

"How could this be happening again, I just don't get it?" said Billy.

Rebecca pondered for a second, and then whispered it to Billy;

"Maybe could it possibly be… Wes… Ker…" Billy Whispered Back to Rebecca;

"Okay if it is Wesker, then what does he want with Karen?" Karen chipped in her two bits and was able to pick her upper body up;

"Okay why are we whispering? And who is this Wesker you guys are talking about?"

Billy and Rebecca looked over at Karen, Karen grinned then her face went into a drastic change. Billy freaked out and said;

"Are you okay Karen?"

Karen suddenly coughed up blood then fell straight back on the bed. Rebecca walked towards Billy.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Billy shook his head and then asked;

"Hey, Rebecca, do you have any more sedative left in your first aid kit?" Rebecca replied,

"Yes I do Billy." Rebecca grabbed the sedative and handed it to Billy. Just then they both looked at Karen, Karen's eyes rolled back into her head. Billy handed back the sedative to Rebecca so that she could fill up the syringe. Then Karen started to convulse vigorously.

"NOW REBECCA!" exclaimed Billy to Rebecca. Rebecca took the syringe and injected the sedative into the inside Karen's arm. Then her convulsions stop, Billy and Rebecca both sighed with relief.

"That's was scary" said Rebecca. Billy looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds then he felt his eyes starting to droop and he placed his head on the edge of the bed. He then looked at Rebecca and said;

"Well since we are safe we might as well get some shut eye." Rebecca looked at Billy and nodded,

"But what about Karen, what if she wakes up?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, I guess we can take shifts. I'll go first, you can get some sleep." Billy replied. Rebecca laid herself on the floor and fell asleep with her head on the edge of the bed. Billy checked for his 9mm pistol and made sure he had enough ammo just in case something was to happen. Karen was sound asleep, but Billy wants to make sure that if she were to wake up one of them will be awake with her.

-Later in the night-

Rebecca was still asleep; Billy on the other hand was still trying to keep himself awake. The problem was every few minutes his eyes would droop, so he would get up and start to walk around to keep his body awake. But every time he would do that he made sure that his steps weren't so loud that Karen would wake up. When Billy made it to the door he heard a noise, like faint footsteps. He had this feeling that those footsteps were of a zombie of some kind. He went over near Rebecca and started to move her shoulder to wake her up.

"Rebecca, hey Rebecca wake up." Billy whispered to Rebecca.

Rebecca of course didn't wake up with that so Billy knew that he needed to speak a little louder this time.

"Rebecca Wake up!" with that Rebecca woke up,

"What's wrong…? Billy?" Rebecca asked then yawned. Just then another set of the same faint footsteps occurred again.

"Do you hear that?" asked Billy to Rebecca.

"Hear what?" asked Rebecca.

Billy showed a gesture to Rebecca to be quiet then they both heard the faint footsteps, and they were getting louder down the hallway. Rebecca was starting to get more concern.

"What about Karen? We can't just suddenly move her right this second." said Rebecca. Billy walked over to the door then looked over at Karen and asked;

"Why can't we move Karen now?"

Rebecca walked near Billy and replied;

"If we do move Karen now, the sedative will work for a short while but…"

"What?"

"Billy, if she shortly woke up while we were running her body would go into a massive shock, and also I am not sure if I have enough sedative for one more injection." Rebecca explained to Billy.

"Then I guess we'll risk it. I don't want to be here when whatever that thing is, eat us alive." said Billy.

The faint footsteps were getting even louder, and the thing was even closer to the door. Billy's and Rebecca's hearts were pounding loudly that they both can hear them. The both laid their backs the wall at each side of the door. The footsteps stopped at the door. Billy gave Rebecca a nod of his head then she opened the door fast Billy aimed his gun, no one was there. Billy entered the hallway still having his gun aimed; he aimed his gun to one side of the hallway then the other side of the hallway.

Billy then took a long sigh and entered back into the room. Just then Karen started to shift her body around even though she was half asleep. Rebecca and Billy both knew that they can't stay in that same spot any longer. They just need to figure out how they can move Karen without her going into shock on the way. Karen all of the sudden woke up and all she could see was pitch black in the room.

"DAD? DAD WHERE ARE YOU!" Karen shouted.

Billy ran towards Karen, knelt down near her and replied;

"It's alright Karen, I'm right here."

"Where, I can't see you." Karen was still tired because of the medication and also her blood loss that happened earlier. Billy then grabbed one of Karen's hands and led it to the side of face. Karen then could feel how warm his face was. Rebecca asked Karen;

"How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better than earlier. But other than that I think I should be able to walk." replied Karen.

Billy and Rebecca helped Karen up and they started to walk into the hallway. Karen looked around in the hallway then she saw something who she thought was a person.

"There's someone here, we have to go faster." Karen said to Billy and Rebecca, they both looked behind them. Billy and Rebecca didn't see anything Karen looked again. The person was there then they disappeared, and then reappeared again. Karen was frightened at this point; she was even holding her father's arm really tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_The person was there then it disappeared, and it reappeared again. Karen was frightened at this point; she was even holding her father's arm really tightly._

Now, all three of them are at the first floor of the cabin. Billy and Rebecca put Karen down, and they checked to see if there are any zombies there at all. Karen was sitting down on the stair, Rebecca looked and noticed that Karen was scratching at her arms where the bandages where. Rebecca approached Karen;

"Karen you need those bandages on, in order for you wounds to heal." Karen then said to Rebecca;

"You saw IT too didn't you?" Rebecca then looked over to Billy; he walked over to Karen and said

"Saw what?"

"IT… You saw that person behind us besides me didn't you…?" Karen replied. Billy and Rebecca had this feeling that they weren't the only ones on the train anymore.

"We have to run fast, if we want to get off the train." ordered Billy. Rebecca helped Karen up so that she can walk with them on the train. Just then they all heard a loud noise from the top of the stair.

"What was that?" Billy said.

"It's HER! It has to be HER!" Karen shouted while trying to scratch her bandages on her arms again. Rebecca and Billy both grabbed one of Karen's arms. They saw that Karen was starting to be really scared of something that was on the train. Karen then used her brute strength to loosen Billy and Rebecca's grip on her. When Karen did that Billy and Rebecca both fell down on the ground; by the time they Billy looked up Karen was gone. Billy and Rebecca both picked themselves up, they couldn't believe what just happened to them.

"Where did she go?" asked Billy

"I don't know she couldn't have gotten to far." replied Rebecca.

Just then a loud bang came from the cabin just ahead of them. Billy and Rebecca both looked at each other,

"I'll go ahead, you stay here." ordered Billy. Billy was about to head there when Rebecca said;

"Wait Billy, I'll go with you." Rebecca then grabbed for Billy's arm and added; "You don't have to do this by yourself anymore you have me, I'll have your back if you'll have by back in exchange."

"Just like old times huh?" Billy said to Rebecca. They both headed towards the cabin ahead of them, they entered the doors there was a stairway and a door to what looked like the kitchen. Billy noticed that something was odd;

"Uh, Rebecca does this look a little funny to you?" Rebecca replied;

"Yes, this looks like the same train we were on when we first met those few years ago."

"Hmph, Either someone is playing a sick joke on us or they are trying to piss me off." Billy added.

They heard another loud bang in the kitchen, they both ran inside. They both could hear someone crying in the room. Billy looked over and there was Karen, underneath the table that was near the service elevator. Billy approached her with caution, to be on the safe side.

"Karen, there you are. You scared your mom and I for a bit. Are you okay?" Billy said in a calm manner.

Karen was still crying, Billy reached the table near Karen and knelt down. Billy tried to get Karen to respond to what he just said;

"Karen are you okay?" Karen moved her head slowly to show the sign of "no". Billy asked another question,

"Karen why are you crying? What's wrong?" Karen responded with a little fear in her voice;

"I killed him…" Billy asked

"Killed who?" Karen replied

"Killed that man over there." Karen pointed near the fridge Rebecca was already looking in that direction. Billy looked over and saw a male zombie lying on the ground with a chief's knife inside of his head, there was Knife marks around all the top parts of his body.

"I had no other choice…" Karen remarked, Billy looked back at Karen and said

"Of course you didn't have any other choice in the matter. How about you come out from underneath the table and we get out of here." Billy move one of his hands toward Karen and helped her out from underneath the table. While that was going on Rebecca still looking at the zombie, the zombie started moving.

"Uh, Billy…" Rebecca said to inform Billy

"What is it Rebecca" Billy turned his head around and saw that the zombie was coming back to life. Karen was really frightened, she was about to run again but Billy reinsured Karen;

"Don't worry Karen I'll stand right in front of you and make sure that this zombie won't hurt you in anyway."

Rebecca and Billy both using their 9mm pistols took out the zombie. Billy grabbed Karen's arm and ordered;

"Let's get moving. There might be more of those things if we don't hurry now."

All three of them moved through the door of the kitchen and walked up to the second floor of the cabin they were at. There was items spilt everywhere, Billy let go of Karen and started to talk to Rebecca;

"Okay there is some one who is really playing a very twisted joke on us. I want to find out who this some one is right now." Rebecca informed Billy

"Hey we don't know who the person is. So have some patients will you?"

While Billy and Rebecca were talking Karen saw a man at a table. She approached the man with caution, and then she leaned near him and gave him a shrug.

"Excuse me… excuse me sir…" she gave the man another shrug, then the man's head fell of and all of these leeches started to attack Karen. Karen gave out a scream that got Billy and Rebecca's attention.

"What! Oh No Karen!" Billy exclaimed

The leeches started to head the same direction as Karen. Now all of the leeches got all over Karen's body;

"Help me!" cried out Karen before the leeches covered her head. Billy then took his 9mm pistol and shot at the leeches long enough so they fell off of Karen's body, Karen fell down to her knees and gasping for air. Then some of the leeches flew through the air to attack Billy. Billy took them out in one shot; the leeches started to leave. Billy got up and ran toward Karen;

"Are you okay?" asked Billy. Rebecca approached her too; just then all three of them heard some one singing, it sounded like a women's voice but they weren't really sure who it is due to the train movements.

"Who was that?" asked Billy.

"I don't know…" Rebecca took a few seconds and said "No, it can't be…" Billy looked at Rebecca; they both knew that the creature they defeated may have crawled its ugly head out of its hole.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_They both knew that the creature they have defeated my have crawled its ugly head out of its hole._

Billy and Rebecca were now worried, and they had to figure out how to get out of the mess that they were in now. Karen was trembling after her encounter with the Leeches.

"What were those things dad?" asked Karen. Billy replied;

"Those were Mutated Leeches." Karen looked at Billy and said

"Mutated Leeches… Got it." Karen got up and started to walk with Billy and Rebecca. Billy stopped in his tracks; Rebecca looked back at Billy and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking, how about we go to the end of the cabin where the window is and head that way." Karen replied to Billy,

"Good idea Dad." Rebecca was a little concern about Billy's plan of escape;

"Uh, Billy are you sure about this" asked Rebecca. Billy replied with a smirk on his face,

"Of course I'm sure, have I ever been wrong?" Karen replied

"Well… Sorta" Billy then started to walk over to the window at the end of the floor; Karen was right behind him. Billy looked up and saw the ladder. But, to get to the ladder they would need a small pair of arms and hands to reach the button. Billy looked at Karen

"Okay Karen I need you to do something for me." Karen responded,

"Sure Dad, what is it?" Billy moved out of the way and led Karen to the window with his hands on her back.

"I need you to move your right hand towards the button to let the ladder down. Your mother and I will watch to make sure no zombies come to attack you." explained Billy. Billy looked at Rebecca, he gave her a nod. With that Rebecca turned around so that she was facing the stair case. Billy was near Karen with his 9mm pistol ready for anything to happen. Karen started to reach the button with her right hand; she was able to press it. The ladder dropped down.

"I got it!" said Karen. Billy responded to Karen

"Good Job! Now move your hand back inside." Karen starts to move her hand back inside the cabin. When suddenly a long mutated tongue reached and wrapped itself around Karen's right wrist and started to tug. Karen started to get scared of what is happening to her,

"Help! It has my wrist! I can't move it inside!" Karen exclaimed. The monster started to tug at Karen's right wrist a little more. Rebecca turned around and ran towards Karen. She got on the opposite side of where Billy was near Karen. Rebecca then with the help of Billy grabbed Karen's right wrist and started to tug. But the monster, every time they would tug, it would squeeze Karen's right wrist a little tighter. Billy and Rebecca had to figure out how to get the monster to release itself from Karen.

Just then Karen has this strange throbbing sensation all over her body. She remember something that she learned from the Asylum. Someone taught her how to put a hidden knife in one of her shoes just in case and not get caught with it while she was there. Also she was living there as someone else. She heard that someone talk to her;

_Well it is now or never, you gotta try this. Just once and that's all._

When Karen looked up her eyes turned a light blue, Billy noticed the eye color change. She grabbed hold of the tongue and yanked it so that she had enough leverage for her assault on the monster. She picked up her foot and tapped it once, the hidden knife popped out to the front. She then lifted up her leg and stabbed the knife into the part of the tongue. They monster let out a blood-curdling screech and made both Billy and Rebecca cover there ears.

The monster fell down and was now dangling on the wall of the cabin with the knife still inside of its tongue. Then with Karen's left hand she took out her 9mm Pistol that she had from the back part of her scrub pants, moved her left hand into the window and aimed the gun at the monster and shot the monster two times in the head, then let go of the monster. The monster started to fall and landed on the tracks and caught on fire. Billy and Rebecca both looked at Karen. They couldn't believe what just happened. Karen then said;

"Hmph... that was easy…" Billy then turned himself around and looked at Karen

"Karen are you okay?" Karen then closed her eyes and her eyes turned back to her natural dark blue. She then looked at her father with a puzzling look on her face.

"Huh what happened? Where did the monster go? Did you kill it daddy?" Karen asked. Billy shook his head "no" Karen looked at Rebecca; Rebecca shook her head "no". Karen then she said;

"No…Not again…" she dropped in her knees and started to cry. Billy encouraged her;

"Karen that was amazing… I don't know how you did it, but you got rid of the monster." Karen looked at Billy and said while still in tears;

"Dad that wasn't me… It was her…" Billy then asked;

"Who?"

"HER! She was the one who killed the monster not me!" exclaimed Karen. Rebecca got down near Karen and asked;

"Karen, who is this other girl that you keep mentioning? Does she have a Name?" Karen was silent, and then Billy asked the question again;

"Does she have a name Karen?" Karen then nodded her head "yes". Karen was still a little frightened, Billy reinsured her;

"It's okay you can tell us. No one is going to hurt you." Karen then opened her mouth and whispered the other girl's name, Billy leaned near Karen's mouth and asked

"Could you say it again Karen?" Karen said it again, this time it was loud enough for both Billy and Rebecca to hear;

"CH…RI...S" Billy eyes widened with fear, when his daughter said that it struck a nerve all over his body. Rebecca and Billy thought for a second, they both knew that if some one was after Karen they know what she is capable of doing, and how destructive she can get.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Rebecca and Billy thought for a second, they both knew that if someone was after Karen they know what she is capable of doing, and how destructive she can get._

"CH…RI…S" repeated Karen for the second time.

"So the other girl, your talking about, her names is Chris, correct?" asked Billy.

Karen nodded her head "yes", Rebecca asked

"So what does this Chris person do?" Karen replied in tears.

"She likes to torture people, manipulate them and use them for her own sick, twisted, sadistic entertainment."

Billy and Rebecca couldn't believe what they have just heard about Chris, the girl that lives inside of Karen. If someone was after Karen they must know about Chris and what she is capable of. Just then, they heard a loud banging noise on the top of the cabin. All three of them are starting to feel distress, Rebecca started to run.

"We gotta go now!" ordered Billy, Billy grabbed Karen's left hand and led her down to the first floor of the cabin. As soon as they made it to the first floor of the cabin they all stopped for a moment to think of what plan of action to do next. Billy walked over to the door that lead to the cabin behind them and leaned against it. Rebecca was at the end of the staircase. Karen was sitting on the third step of the stair case clenching on one of the side rails.

"Well?" blurted out Billy,

"Well what?" replied Rebecca.

"What do we do now?" asked Billy,

"I guess we can go to the engine car and try to stop the train from there." replied Rebecca.

"You "guess" or you know for sure?" asked Billy.

"Well, how should I know? You're the one that is taking orders around here…" replied Rebecca.

"Well, Excuse me Rebecca I never knew that you were the bossy type." Billy said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean Mr. Ex-marine?" Rebecca said to Billy in a forceful tone.

Just then Billy and Rebecca started to argue in front of Karen.

"Well, I guess we have to listen to you Ms. Do-it-Yourself" Billy remarked.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Rebecca replied.

Their argument got even worse and Karen started to cover her ears,

"WELL REBECCA IF YOU ARE SO SMART WHY DON'T YOU THINK OF SOMETHING!" Billy shouted at Rebecca.

Just then Karen Exploded with fury and shouted at them,

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! I HATE IT WHEN YOU TWO FIGHT! PLEASE STOP IT!" Karen started to swell up with tears in her eyes; she started to cry in front of Billy and Rebecca. They both were silent for a brief moment as they looked at Karen.

"Karen is right Rebecca; we shouldn't be fighting like this." Billy said to Rebecca. Billy walked over towards Karen, sat down near her and gave her a hug. Rebecca walked over to Karen as well; they both knew that the tension of the situation is causing them to act like that in front of her.

"We're sorry Karen, we'll never fight like that in front of you ever again." Billy said to comfort Karen. Rebecca was silent for a second and then she chipped in and said,

"Hey, how about the three of us get off this train." Karen looked at Rebecca and nodded. Billy and Karen both got up from the stairs, and they followed Rebecca to the next cabin. They all made it to the next cabin; they looked to make sure that there are no zombies around while they walked to the door that would lead them to the engine car.

The opened the door to the front cabin. They all walked down the hallway until they made it to the door to the engine car. When they tried to open the door; it was locked and it had a card reader.

"Great what do we do now?" Billy asked disappointed. Rebecca looked at Billy and replied;

"I don't know, maybe we need to go back to find the card." Billy looked at Rebecca and exclaimed;

"ARE YOU INSANE! WE CAN'T JUST GO BACK INTO THAT!" Karen then said to Billy and Rebecca;

"Um… I think I have what you are looking for." Billy looked at Karen and asked;

"You do? Can you show it to us Karen?" Karen took her right hand and put it into her scrub pocket and pulled out a card, which happened to be the card that they need to open the door. Billy and Rebecca were in disbelief,

"Karen, where did you get that card from?" Billy asked. Karen replied;

"I pulled it off that body of that man in the Kitchen a long time ago. I kept it just in case. I don't know why I did though" Rebecca grabbed the card and scanned it to open the door.

-Outside the cabin to the engine car-

There were a couple of men that was working for the S.T.A.R.S alpha team. One of them was talking on his two way radio, Karen's two way was able to pick up the conversation;

"This is S.T.A.R.S alpha team…" one of the men started to say, Karen grabbed her two way radio; Billy and Rebecca were listening in as well.

"We have taken over the train; I repeat; the first phase of the plan is complete." The man finished saying.

"Phase one? What Plan?" asked Billy. Rebecca was still silent, and then another man came up on the radio,

"Understood, phase one of plan confirmed. Stay alert! Wait until the train heads to targeted area." All three of them were in shocked;

"What! I don't understand?" Karen asked.

"Well I guess we can figure out where this train leads or we can stop it. Either way we'll probably end up at this so called

"Target Area"" Billy said.

"Agreed" said Rebecca.

What they didn't know that outside some of the mutated leeches ended up outside, and they attacked the two men. There screaming was caught on the radio, Karen froze with fear. When the screaming stopped, Karen's hand that held the radio trembled.

Billy grabbed Karen's hand; Karen then looked at Billy.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to stop the train together." Billy said to reinsure Karen.

Rebecca then opened the door, and all of them headed to the door to the controls of the train. But on the way, they noticed the bodies' two dead men that were attacked earlier. When they opened the door to the control room, on one was in there at all. They had to figure out to stop the train fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_When they opened the door to the control room, on one was in there at all. They had to figure out to stop the train fast._

Rebecca and Billy hurried to the controls of the train. Karen looked around; she heard a noise, it sounded like a pebble on the window. So Karen approached the window on her left hand side, she looked through it. Then when the lightning hit she saw a man's reflection right behind her; she hurried and looked behind her; no one was there. Another lightning bolt hit she saw the reflection again, she thought to herself

Alright he's not going to be there, might as well take another look.

Karen took her second look behind her shoulder; when she did there was a ghost of a man that she never seen before. Karen was scared, and then the ghost put his arm in front of him and lunged towards Karen and started to choke her. Karen was gasping for air; she moved her hands near her neck. Billy heard her and locked over at her;

"KAREN!" Billy shouted; he ran towards her, Karen fell onto the ground. Rebecca hurried and ran over and knelt down with Billy. Karen was still gasping for air, her arms was near her neck. Billy was trying to figure out what's wrong; he looked and saw what resembled of two hands choking Karen. Karen then used one of her hands to reach her father's dog tags. She was hoping by grabbing his dog tags that maybe the ghost will stop.

When Karen grabbed the dog tags, the ghost grabbed her neck harder. Karen then looked at Billy, then Karen's eyes rolled backed into her head and her body started to convulse again. Rebecca started hurrying to find the last bit of the sedative. Billy Reached out one of his arms in front of Rebecca;

"Stop, Hold on."

Rebecca paused, Billy faced himself towards Karen.

"She's a fighter; I know that she can win."

Karen was still convulsing; she knew that she had to get this ghost off her. She thought of something

Maybe if my mom and dad said that prayer maybe…it has to work…

Karen then was able to move her hands freely, so that she can communicate with Rebecca and Billy. Billy noticed that she started to write something on her arm in her own blood;

"Rebecca look!" Billy exclaimed.

Rebecca noticed it too, they both started to read what she was writing. Billy and Rebecca noticed the first word;

"Okay it looks like…" Rebecca started to say…

"Mathew..." Billy added

Karen then started to write numbers.

"Okay there is a …." said Billy

"6:9-13!" Billy and Rebecca exclaimed together.

Billy and Rebecca tried to find a bible around where they were at. Luckily Rebecca found one near where the window was at. When Rebecca opened the bible it was already opened to it. they both looked at it and read out loud together:

_**After This Manner Therefore Pray Ye: Our Father Which Art In Heaven, Hallowed Be Thy Name.**_

_**Thy Kingdom Come. Thy Will Be Done In Earth, As It Is In Heaven.**_

_**Give us this day our daily bread. And Forgive Us Our Debts, As We Forgive Our Debtors.**_

_**And Lead Us Not Into Temptation, But Deliver Us From Evil: For Thine Is the Kingdom, And The Power, And The Glory For Ever, A-men.**_

Then after reading, Karen body started to convulse worse that earlier. Billy then grabbed Karen's hand that was near his dog tags. He then was talking that he was in prayer for the first time;

"Look, listen I never did this before, so cut me some slack okay? If you can hear me please I beg of you. Please get the thing that is making my daughter like this to stop. Please, she is everything to me besides my wife. Please I ask of you to make this stop." Billy grabbed Karen's hand and moved his head down while he was crying.

Just then Karen's whole body stopped convulsing; Karen regained consciousness,

"Da...dd…y" was the first words that came out of Karen's mouth. Billy moved up his head up. Karen moved her head and asked;

"Daddy why are you crying?" Billy then replied with some relief in his voice;

"Because, I was really worried about you." Karen added some humor onto the situation;

"Um shouldn't you be worried about stopping the train now?"

Billy started to chuckle; that was the first time Rebecca heard Billy laugh in a long while.

"Yeah maybe your right about that." Billy replied.

Billy and Rebecca both got up from the floor, and head towards the controls. They both were trying to figure out that maybe that they could stop the train from there. But they were wrong.

"I guess one of us has to go to the back end of the train and activate the break control from there." suggested Billy.

"I agree." replied Rebecca. Karen was able to get herself up walked towards them.

"What?" asked Karen with a confused look on her face; Billy looked at Karen and explained;

"That's right Karen one of us has to go to the controls that control part of the breaks, which are in the back of the train."

"Okay then I'll go." Karen replied, Billy approached Karen

"No you're not Karen." Billy then grabbed her by her shoulder and said;

"You'll stay here with your mom while I go take care of the switch in the back." Karen looked at Billy;

"But…"

"Karen you are greatly injured and I don't want you to risk yourself in the condition you're in." Billy said.

"I agree Karen, I'm sorry but you dad has a good point." Rebecca chipped in; "Besides, I need you help up here with the controls."

"Well okay." said Karen.

Karen walked towards Rebecca and stood there; Billy saw the magnetized card and grabbed it. Before he left the room he said;

"I will contact you, when I get into the back of the train"

Billy opened the door and he was on his way to the back of the train.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" asked Karen while looking back at the dad is going to be fine. I know of it." Rebecca replied.

-In the Middle Cabin-

Billy was running towards the back part of the cabin when all of the sudden he saw someone that he thought looked like Karen. Billy approached the women with caution and said;

"Karen I thought I told you to stay with you mom at the front of the train."

When the women turned around; they had a two sided ax in their hands; it was covered in blood. Billy continued to approach the person slowly;

"Whoa! Easy there Karen, you don't want to hurt yourself now."

"Who is this Karen of which you speak?" asked the person. Billy stopped in his tracks;

"You're not Karen?"

"Yeah that's right." The person responded.

"Then who are you?" Billy asked.

The women then slowly lifted up their head; the eyes were closed then they opened, they were the same light blue that Billy saw in his daughter Karen's eyes when they encountered a monster earlier.

"The name's Chris."

Chris then started to run towards Billy with the two sided ax. Billy had to dodge the weapon fast. When Chris got a little closer, he slid himself over just enough for the ax to miss. But, the ax sliced a bit of him on his side. Billy fell down on his knees towards the ground. He grabbed his side with one of his hands while he is gasping for air. He knew that he had to make a brake for it while he still can.

He was moving himself up so that he can start running; Chris approached him from behind and asked him;

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to run away from me?"

That brought chills down Billy's spine. This has been the first time in a long while that he's been scared since he was in the marines in Africa. He knelt down on the ground because of the pain.

_I got to make a break for it, it's now or never._ Billy thought to himself.

Billy took one of his legs and kicked Chris so that she could fall down; he got up and ran toward the back door. Chris looked over where Billy was and shouted at him;

"COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE PLAYING WITH YOU YET!"

Billy closed the door and he was able to take a breather for a second. He leaned on the door; he then grabbed his side then headed to the door that leads to the back of the train.

When he got to the back of the train he headed straight towards the control box; he inserted the magnetized card and entered the code. He then contacted Rebecca and Karen;

"Okay I got the controls back here to work. It's your guys turn"

"Alright, Will do." replied Rebecca.

Rebecca and Karen went over to the controls, Rebecca punched in the code. Karen headed over to the lever, Rebecca helped Karen move it and the train started to stop. But the train headed onto another set of tracks then, it stopped. But it flew off the tracks and crashed and slid until it stopped. When it did, everyone was out of the train on the ground. Billy was lying down on the ground near some rubble, Rebecca and Karen ran towards him.

"BILLY!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Are you okay Daddy?" asked Karen.

Billy lifted himself and replied;

"Yeah, never felt better."

Billy got himself up but when he did, he bent over in pain. Karen and Rebecca got up and helped Billy stand up;

"Dad what's wrong…" When Karen was asking the question, she had her hand on her side; she felt something cold and wet. She looked at her hand and saw blood. Rebecca saw the hand too.

"Daddy! You're hurt!" exclaimed Karen. Billy said

"It's Nothing… don't worry about it."

"Billy this is a serious injury, we need you to sit down so I can treat your wound." Rebecca replied.

Karen and Rebecca led Billy over to a safe spot that had lighting; they sat Billy down.

"It's nothing serious, don't worry about it." Billy started to cough up blood.

"This could get really infected, so just relax until I get done." Rebecca replied. Karen looked at Billy and said;

"Please Daddy? Let Mom treat your wound." Billy sighed, he started to cough again.

Rebecca moved some of Billy's shirts away from where the wound was,

When Rebecca went to take a look at Billy" wound, she couldn't believe at how deep the wound was. Rebecca looked in her first aid kit and found her package of surgical needles that have thread in them. Billy looked and asked;

"What are you going to do with that?" Rebecca replied,

"Don't worry I know what I am doing. Just relax okay?" Billy then laid his head down and just looked up at the ceiling until Rebecca was finished with the stitching. When Rebecca got done she used some gauze and some medical tape to cover up the stitching.

"Okay I'm finally done Billy." Rebecca said to Billy.

"About Time." Billy said.

Karen giggled like she used to before all of the incidents happened. Billy then was able to pick himself up. Rebecca and Karen got up as well;

"Well I guess we can get out of here and try to figure out where we are." Billy said.

After what Billy said; they all started to exit out of the place and they ended up in a sewer. Karen freaked out because of the smell and she covered her nose;

"You've gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Karen. Rebecca and Billy shrugged; Rebecca went first to put her feet into the sewer water, then Billy. Billy and Rebecca stood there and they looked at Karen then she said in shock look on her face;

"Oh! No you're not making me get in there!" Rebecca said

"Karen, relax it just water." Karen exclaimed at Rebecca and Billy

"It's SEWER WATER MOM! I don't even know where this "water" has been for the last 24 hours."

"Karen…" grumbled Rebecca. Billy got up and walked behind Karen. Karen looked at Billy then she said,

"Uh dad what are you doing?" Billy exclaimed

"Hey look over there!"

"WHERE!" exclaimed Karen.

When Karen looked in the direction that Billy pointed out; He pushed Karen really hard on her back and she fell straight into the water. She turned around and looked straight at Billy;

"That wasn't very nice Dad." Billy replied while shrugging;

"Sorry Karen that was the only incentive that I could only think of at the spur of the moment."

Karen got up, Billy walked into the water and led Rebecca and Karen. While walking Karen felt something brush near her leg;

"I think something just touched me underneath the water you guys." Billy Replied to Karen's statement;

"You're just imagining things Karen, just relax." Karen exclaimed

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO RELAX WHEN THERE WAS SOMETHING THAT RAN ACROSS MY LEG!" Rebecca sighed; and then they all made it to the ladder that was just a few seconds away. They all climbed up the ladder until Billy was able to open the trap door to climb himself out of there. Billy then helped Karen and Rebecca get out of the tunnel.

When Karen and Rebecca both got up from the floor they looked up and started to look around of the place where they were at. Then all looked down and saw a carpet with a symbol on it.

"Raccoon City Asylum of the Mentally Insane." Karen said. Just then the speakers in the place went off; there was a women voice on the intercom;

"Welcome to Raccoon Asylum! Where everyone here is treated like family!"

"Hmph… Yeah right…" replied Karen.

"SHHHHHHHH!" Billy and Rebecca implied to Karen at the same time. The woman continued;

"Just Remember, when you come to Visit your loved one to check in at the front desk. Thank you for choosing Raccoon City Asylum!" Karen remarked;

"Hey let's do what the lady said and "check" ourselves in shall we?" When Karen was walking towards the desk, there was a loud noise, and a sound of a mutated creature came from the roof of the building. Karen stopped in her tracks;

"What was that?" said Karen concerned.

"I don't know but it didn't sound friendly." replied Billy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"_I don't know but it didn't sound friendly." replied Billy._

They waited a few more minutes; then the loud noises stopped. Karen walked towards the reception desk.

"Karen what are you doing?" exclaimed Rebecca. Billy looked over and he saw Karen searching around the reception desk. Karen finally discovered a button that could unlock any of the doors there at the asylum.

"Hey I found something over here!" Karen exclaimed. Billy walked over to Karen and he saw the button as well.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Billy encouraged Karen "Press the button"

Karen then pressed the button; then Karen, Billy and Rebecca heard a couple of the doors unlock. All of the sudden Karen heard something start to break; Karen looked down and the part of the floor she was standing on collapsed. Karen fell through; Billy lunged forward to attempt to grab Karen's left hand.

Billy was able to grab it; then Karen was able to grip Billy's right hand. She looked up at her dad; Billy could tell in her eyes she was scared. Karen's grip started to loosen up; she started to get scared.

"Please don't let go of me daddy! Please!" Karen exclaimed to Billy. Billy replied to Karen;

"I'm not going to let you go Karen. Just try to reach for my other hand."

Karen tried to grab Billy's other hand, but her grip was loosening still. Suddenly Karen lost her grip and she fell into the hole. Billy tried to grab Karen's left hand again but he didn't time it right. Karen landed on the floor that was at the end of the hole.

The way Karen landed; she ended up on her back. Karen was trying to gasp for air, but there was some type of dust residue that she was coughing at the same time.

"Are you okay Karen?" shouted Rebecca.

Karen picked herself up and when she was able to stand she put her head up and looked to see how deep she fell. Then all of the sudden, she heard a creature like noise and some footsteps to go with it. Karen frantically looked around the room, but due to it being dark where she was, she couldn't make out what the creature was. She looked up again and shouted to Billy and Rebecca;

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Billy replied to Karen,

"It is going to be okay Karen your mother and I will try to grab something to pull you up."

Rebecca and Billy looked around; then they found a rope that they hope could pull Karen up from the hole. They both grabbed the rope and untangled the rope and dropped it in the hole.

"Karen! Here grab this rope so that your mother and I can pull you out!" informed Billy.

Karen looked up and saw the rope; she grabbed it and Billy and Rebecca nodded and they started tugging on the rope. When Karen finally got up on the first floor where Billy and Rebecca were, Karen looked frightened. Billy approached Karen;

"Are you alright Karen?" he asked.

"There was something down there Dad."

"What's down there Karen?" asked Rebecca.

"Something, alright I couldn't see what it was, but there was something down there." Karen replied. Billy looked around and said to Rebecca and Karen;

"Well I guess we best be on our guard while exploring this place."

And with that they started to head to one of the rooms that were unlocked. They made it to the big doubled door room and Billy and Karen opened the door then they all walked through the door.

They noticed inside the room it contained some chairs and there was a windows at the far end. Rebecca noticed another computer desk with a computer that was on and for some strange reason it had a video log on pause.

"Hey over here you guys!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Billy, Karen walked over to the computer desk. They all looked at the computer screen, Rebecca pressed a key on the keyboard then the video log started to play:

_**(It had a voice from one of the doctors)**_

_Video log date twenty fifth day, month of September,_

_It has occurred to me that for some strange reason some of my patients, are having a very critical reaction to our experiment. They seem to believe that they have something to show us some potential but one of our experiments, a woman seems to have no reaction to the experiments. That woman is named… named…_

The video log stopped and paused right at were it showed the picture of the women that he was trying to say the name to. Karen noticed the women, but then she looked up and some how she was transported to the time of the video log was created. Karen then looked where the lady was and was walking towards the chair that was in the room. Billy looked up and saw Karen was in some sort of daze.

When Karen finally made it to the other end of the room she was still in a daze she saw what the women was doing, the women was playing with her teddy bear that was wearing some doctors clothing they made for it and she received from someone she didn't know who it was.

"Hello? Hey can you tell me your name?" Karen asked as she approached the women.

When Karen made it all the way towards the women, the women turned her head her face her face was like the zombies she had encounter in the train but her was more horrifying than the others. Karen then Screamed and fell on the floor and she was trying to back herself up but the women like creature was catching up with her and grabbed hold on to her leg.

Karen started to freak out and was trying to attack something that wasn't there. Billy and Rebecca both ran towards her and lifted her up.

"Karen are you all right?" Billy asked.

Karen woke up from her dazed state, and noticed that no one was there, not even that woman she saw, just the bear in the doctors clothing made for it. Karen then picked up the bear, and held it in her arms, and then she put it back where it was placed. A big rumble like earthquake stuck the building. Billy, Karen, and Rebecca looked around the room to make sure it wasn't going to collapse on them.

The sound of the creature they heard earlier came back and louder than ever. The portion of the ceiling started to clasped, Billy noticed that that portion was on top of Karen.

"KAREN MOVE!" Billy exclaimed.

Karen looked up and saw the ceiling starting to fall on top of her she try to move but for some strange reason she was stiff as a board, she couldn't move her legs. Billy ran towards her, he grabbed her and moved out of the way; Rebecca was able to get out of the way as well. That patch of ceiling fell down and in a blink of an eye that creature revealed itself in front of them and it was non other than a stinger; a mutated scorpion that was extremely large and very aggressive.

Billy and Rebecca couldn't believe what was happening, they both had to make a very rash decision; to either fight this thing head on or attempt to harm Karen in the process, or run away from the creature. But the problem was the stinger was blocking there way out to the room.

"What is that thing!" exclaimed Karen.

"It's called a stinger." Replied Billy

"A Stinger?" said Karen confused.

"Yes and believe me it isn't friendly at all" remarked Rebecca.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"_Yes and Believe me it isn't friendly at all" remarked Rebecca._

"Well what do we do now Rebecca? Its' blocking our exit." Billy asked.

"I don't know let me think for a minute"

"WE DON"T HAVE A MINUTE! THAT THING IS GOING TO ATTACK US AND KAREN!" exclaimed Billy.

Billy and Rebecca started to shoot the stinger with their handguns attempting to dent its exterior. Karen looked frantically for a weapon to help her father and mother. Then all of a sudden she discovered a 12 gauge shot gun near her feet, she picked it up and aimed at the stinger and shouted to her parents;

"GET DOWN!"

Billy and Rebecca both ducked for Karen; Karen pulled the trigger, it hit the stinger directly in its' weak spot but that wasn't enough to kill the creature.

"NOW IS YOUR CHANCE TO KILL HIM NOW!" exclaimed Karen again.

Billy got up and took the shot gun out of his daughter's hands and ran towards the stinger and shot the remaining shells into the creatures head, killing it in the process.

The creature fell down and there let a sound like it was dying. Billy then attempted to deliver the final shot but the shotgun clicked like there were no more shells left.

"Oh Sh…" before he could finish what he was trying to get out the creature swung its tail and made Billy fly a few inches away from him.

Just then, Karen took her father's gun and pulled the trigger and hit the stinger square right in the head. The creature was finally dead and was no longer going to bother them any more and it degenerated into the floor. Billy got up and looked at Karen and he saw her holding her gun and her hands were quivering, she was also shaking all over her body like she was cold.

"Karen…Karen" Billy was saying softly to her.

Karen dropped the gun then fainted; Billy caught her in his arms. Rebecca looked over and walked over to Billy;

"Is she going to be alright?" Rebecca asked concerned.

"Yeah, she just fainted. This must have over stimulating for her." Billy replied.

-In the control room inside of the Asylum-

"Curses I thought that my pet was able to finish them off. But obviously it didn't work. I guess it's time for me to take some extra precaution. Now is the time for my other pretties to play with there food." The mysterious person said.

The Person then looked at the screen and noticed Billy and

Rebecca;

"Well, well its looks like the Ex-marine has finally gotten soft and had a child while I was in a deep cold sleep and he has a wife to boot. This is more entertaining than I thought"

The person then started laughing manically.

-Back in the Room-

Karen was still unconscious; Billy and Rebecca were starting to worry for how long she was out cold.

"How long is she going to be out for? We have to keep moving." Rebecca said to Billy.

"I don't know but I hope it is soon." replied Billy.

Billy picked up his hand gun and Karen; the both walked towards the door and Rebecca opened the door; they both then continued exploring the asylum. As they were walking down the hallway Karen started to wake up from her being out cold from earlier. Both Rebecca and Billy stopped in their tracks.

Billy was still holding on to Karen, Billy then crouched down and placed Karen on the floor. While she was waking up Billy was stroking his hand on the side of her face to let her know that he was there. Karen opened her eyes; she let out a very soft moan and picked herself up;

"What happened?" asked Karen while having one of her hands on her head.

"You helped your mom and I kill the stinger with the final shot." Billy started to explain.

"Really?" asked Karen.

"Yeah you did." Rebecca replied.

"But I blacked out didn't I?" said Karen.

Karen got back up on her feet and all three of them continued walking down the hallway that they were in. As they were walking, Karen felt a chill run down on her back; she started to shiver a little.

Then a few seconds later Billy notice the temperature change as well he could see his own breath and so could Rebecca. When they reached the next part of the asylum, Rebecca opened the door and all three of them couldn't believe their eyes. The whole room was covered in ice. While they were walking inside of the room, Karen slipped and started to fall down in the room and landed on her back.

Billy and Rebecca heard the loud thud and looked over and saw Karen on the ground. Billy chuckled and asked her;

"So how is it down there Karen?"

"Cold, Can you help me up?" asked Karen.

Billy leaned over and helped Karen up, but in the process Billy almost slipped and fell. Rebecca noticed that there was a switch that could change the temperature so that it wasn't icy in the room anymore.

"Hey Billy, Karen, look over there. The switch over could possibly change the climate in here." informed Rebecca.

Billy and Karen both saw the switch but it was very high to get to it.

"Well it looks like we have to figure out how to get up there to get the switch." said Billy.

Karen thought to herself for a minute and noticed that the path to get to the button was about the width as her and they have to go up another story of stairs to reach it.

"I'll go..." said Karen.

Billy and Rebecca both turned around and looked at Karen;

"What?" asked Billy

"Dad I thought for a second. By judging the width of the path, I should be able to hit the button." explained Karen.

Billy and Rebecca thought for a second, and Billy replied;

"Okay. But be careful; remember to have your handgun loaded at all time."

"Alright, I make sure of that dad." said Karen.

Karen was about to walk out of the room, Billy was able to get her attention and said one piece of advice.

"Karen." said Billy.

"Yes, daddy?" asked Karen

"Make sure that you have your two way radio is on. We'll have our radios on as well in case you are in trouble. Okay?" explained Billy.

With that Karen turned her radio on and so did Billy and Rebecca. Karen walked out of the room and closed the door. On the outside of the door Karen leaned against it and gave out a big sigh. She then headed down the hallway, Billy asked Rebecca;

"Is Karen going to be okay?"

"Yes, Billy she is strong willed like you. She's going to be alright."

-Down the hallway-

Karen was slowly shifting her feet while heading to where she heading towards the stairs. While walking up the stairs the steps started to creek and squeak to tell how old the building is. But when Karen took the almost final step of the stairs, the middle of the step finally caved in and broke to where there was a giant hole. Karen looked down and said,

"Perfect how do I get down now? Well I shouldn't be standing here, got to keep on moving."

Karen started to run down one of the hallways. When she reached one of the doors she could tell the temperature difference in the room. She knew then that was the door to reach the room she was at.

She opened it and she noticed she was in the right room. Karen then walked towards the switch and she pressed the button, but nothing happened. Karen couldn't believe it, the button wasn't turning on. Billy and Rebecca noticed that she was upset about something,

"What's Wrong Karen?" asked Rebecca

"It's not working." Karen replied while looking for another switch.

Billy and Rebecca were both disappointed; they had hoped that the switch would work.

"Well I guess you can come down to where we are at now." said Billy

Karen walked towards the edge of where she was at and replied to Billy and Rebecca;

"Okay. I'll be right down"

Then Karen walked towards the door, and when she tried to open it up, it wouldn't open. Just then some mutated apes landed on the platform behind Karen. Billy saw them and he shouted

"KAREN! BEHIND YOU!"

Karen stopped what she was doing and she froze in fear, she slowly turned her head when she did that she look and she saw the two mutated beasts in front of her. She reached for the door knob and tried to twist it, it still wouldn't budge. Billy could tell that his daughter was in trouble, then he exclaimed to Karen,

"KAREN! YOU HAVE TO SHOOT THEM IN ORDER FOR THEM TO STOP APPOARCHING YOU!"

"I CAN'T IM SCARED DADDY!" Karen replied back

"YOU HAVE TO DO IT! TAKE YOUR GUN OUT, PUSH YOUR FEAR ASIDE AND KILL THOSE MUTATED FREAKS!" Billy exclaimed to Karen.

Karen knew her father was right, after all if she did shoot them they won't be able to harm her. But she couldn't make herself pull the trigger.

You have to do it Karen, Just like I showed you a couple of hours earlier said the voice in her head, she knew it was Chris trying to make her do something she didn't really want to do. Just then one of the creatures started to run towards here. The creature jumped at her, Billy shouted;

"KAREN SHOOT! DO IT NOW!"

Karen pulled the trigger; the sound from the trigger startled her. The bullet went square under the right eye socket and the creature fell on the ground. It started to squirm and its blood started to oozing on the floor. Karen was a little dazed and she could see that the creature was dead.

The other mutated primate looked at Karen then looked at the other primate then jolted to the primate and started to shred its dead carcass in front of Karen. It made her gasp silently and cover her mouth. The primate was finish with the semi-demolishing of its counterpart.

It looked at Karen then started to run full force towards her. Another bullet went off it was Karen aimed at the same exact spot then the creature went straight down on the ground, it convulsed for a few seconds then stopped. Karen fell on her knees; she felt the bile on the back of her throat. She then let it go she opened her mouth and out came the bile.

"Are you okay up there Karen?" asked Billy through the two way radio. Karen grabbed her two way radio and replied;

"Yeah, just fine dad."

Karen got herself up and walked towards the edge of the platform. She looked down and she saw Billy and Rebecca, she shot them a smile to let them know that she was okay. Billy shot her smirk back.

"Well that's my Girl." Billy said to change the mood. Karen then replied to Billy;

"I learned it from someone." Karen said.

Then all the sudden, the weather changed in the room from extremely cold to warm. The ice started to melt. Billy and Rebecca looked around the room, then looked at Karen,

"You stay where are. We'll Figure out away to meet you." said Billy.

"Okay." said Karen cheerfully.

Billy and Rebecca walked out of the room and started down the hallway. inside of the hallway, Billy happened to notice some what were made of wet footprints mixed with the dust like mud. He pointed it out to Rebecca.

"I guess we go in this direction." remarked Billy. Rebecca looked where Billy was pointing and replied,

"Okay."

So they followed the footsteps and they ended up the stairs.

As Rebecca and Billy were walking down the second floor hallway, Rebecca had this feeling to ask Billy about Karen's real mother.

"Billy I have a question to ask you." said Rebecca.

"Sure Becca what is it?" said Billy while trying to concentrate.

"Can you tell me actually what happened to Karen's mother? And what caused Karen to be the way she is?"

Billy and Rebecca stopped in their tracks.

"I don't really want to talk or remember that horrific day."

"Billy... Please I really want to know." said Rebecca.

"Okay, if I tell you... You must promise not to tell Karen." said Billy.

"Promise." said Rebecca.

"It was probably right after Karen was born. We were in the hospital of the town her mother and I were in. Then after her mom gave birth to her, which was when we both realized that she had a twin."

"A Twin?" that shocked Rebecca.

"Yeah that was the same way I was when her twin was born…But…" Billy stopped.

"But?" asked Rebecca.

Billy sighed and looked down at the wooden floor, with a paused for a few seconds he then said;

"Her twin died… When she was born..."

"A still... born?" asked Rebecca.

Billy looked up and moves his head to the side and nodded, Rebecca then noticed there were some tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Billy." said Rebecca.

"There's more…" Billy was able to get out before her started to tear up again; "After my wife heard about one of our daughters was a still born. We both felt devastated. She later on, while Karen grew up, she started to show signs of severe post partum depression. Then on the fateful day when Karen was at least seven to eight years old, I was just barely walking into our house; I heard our daughter scream, I ran over to her and there I saw my wife in our kitchen, hanging there, lifeless. I grabbed Karen and hugged her. It's all my fault… My fault..." Billy then started to cry.

Rebecca approached Billy,

"Billy it isn't your fault." Rebecca said to comfort Billy.

Rebecca placed her hand on Billy's back and stroked it up and down. But what they didn't know Karen was able to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Da….dy…" Karen said. Then there were tears down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"_Da…dy…" Karen said. Then there were tears down her cheeks._

-In the control room of the Asylum-

"Well I guess she had to find out about you the hard way eh, Chris?" the man asked Chris.

Chris was in the same outfit as Karen was; with her hair smoothed back. The only thing that was different about her was her eyes. She approached the monitor where she saw her father and her twin sister.

"I think that woman knows too much already and needs to punished don't you think so mother?"

She looks behind here and there was a woman about five feet five inches with short black hair that was ratted, her eyes were glazed over, but she thought like an individual. Chris walked towards her mother, but when she got close to her, her mother trembled in fear. Chris smiled a very demonic smile, and then she placed her hand on her mother.

Chris could feel how cold her mother's body was; she then took her fingers and stroked her mother's cheek. Chris was getting a thrill of someone being completely terrified of her. Then without any thought then Chris moved her hand back and with force; slapped her mother. Her mother stumbled back a few steps then regains her footing.

"You're pathetic…" Chris began to say while walking back to the monitors; "I don't understand why I brought you back to life in the first place."

Her mother stood there staring at her like a child would out of curiosity. Chris looked backed at her, she then chuckled.

"You probably didn't understand a word." Chris remarked.

"Yess… I did…" replied her mother.

Chris looked behind her again then said

"So the woman finally speaks… How touching…"

The man looks up at Chris from his chair and said

"May I remind you that you requested your mother to have her own thoughts and emotions after all."

Chris looked at the man and said

"You're the one to talk Professor James Clark."

Professor James Clark was a man in his mid thirties and was selected to join the company Umbrella after he created a virus that was more pure and more effective than the T-virus. He was very gifted at a young age; he graduated from high school at the age of fifteen and then graduated from college at the age of nineteen years. Part of his history was that his parents were both scientist, they were always working on projects for their company and also try to make time to be with Clark. He was working with James Marcus for quite sometime before his questionable death. After that incident he decided to do his own research, as well James Marcus's research as well.

"After all is was your idea to use my mother as your test subject." said Chris.

That's right I was trying to look for someone to take part of my research. Thought James

"Yes it was but..." James was trying to ask

"But?" Chris said

"How did you get your mother to agree to do the testing in the first place? I never told anyone." asked James.

Chris had a very dark smirk on her face "I have my ways professor. That's all you need to know."

Just then the looked at the monitors again, the camera stopped and looked at Karen and Billy. Chris noticed that Billy was about to say something to Rebecca.

Billy stood there on the wooden planks, crossing his arms;

"I don't know how but there is something I just don't get?"

"What is it?" asked Rebecca.

"I believe that her twin is alive." said Billy.

"Oops" said Chris very sarcastically.

Professor James looked at Chris "What do you mean "Oops"?"

"Impossible! You just told me right now she was a still born. How can that be?"

Billy explained "While we were on the train, I was heading down the hallway to turn the break switch towards the back."

"Yeah." said Rebecca.

"There was a young woman, who kind of looked like Karen. But her eyes were a very light blue. She was holding an axe." Billy finished explaining scratching his head.

"Did you catch her name at all?" asked Rebecca.

"Yeah, I think she said her name was Chris." replied Billy.

Chris clenched her hands into a fist and started to tremble with rage.

"DAMN IT!" she furiously slammed her fist into the monitor. "I wasn't expecting my father to release that information."

Chris started to walk away from the monitor.

"Where do you think your going?" asked James

"I'm going to take care of some unfinished business." replied Chris.

Chris then walked out of the room; she walked into the elevator she turned around to look at her mother and James.

"Well Mother, I think it is time that Karen finally meets her long lost sister." Chris said; then out of nowhere when the elevator started to travel down its line. She started to laugh, and then it turned into a very demonic laughter that would make anyone tremble in its wake. James and Karen and Chris's mother heard it as well. James looked at Chris's mother and asked;

"By the way, I never quite caught your name when we met?"

Chris's mother was very quiet; she looked behind her to see if Chris was in the room.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her that you told Me." remarked James; turned back to the monitor.

"Isa…bella..." she mumbled

"Hmm?" asked James turning back to her.

"Isabella… Isabella Coen" Isabella said.

"Nice to meet you Isabella Coen, I am Professor James Clark." James said with a smile.

-In the Hallway-

"Well I think we need to go get Karen. Don't you agree?" asked Billy.

Rebecca nodded; they both at the same time opened the door. They looked inside of the room trying to find Karen. They entered the room; the door slammed shut. Rebecca and Billy quickly turned around and there was Karen. With her head down and her face was covered in tears.

"Karen, you okay?" asked Billy.

"Why dad?" asked Karen.

"What?" asked Billy

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER? YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT DAY EVER AGAIN!"

"Karen…" Rebecca mumbled.

"HOW COULD YOU DAD! YOU BROKE OUR PROMISE THAT WE MADE TO EACH OTHER!" exclaimed Karen.

"KAREN ELIZABETH COEN! THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOUR MOUTH YOUNG LADY!"

Karen was silent that was the first time ever that her father used her full name. Billy looked at Karen. His stare meant he was serious;

"Now, I was asked by Rebecca, it doesn't mean that I told her out of the blue like that. Okay?"

"I'm… I'm sorry daddy… I didn't mean to yell at you like that…" said Karen.

It was silent for almost a minute, it was driving Rebecca crazy. So she tries to lighten up the situation;

"Hey how about we get out of the room huh? What do you say to that?"

They then walked towards the door, Billy put his hand on the knob then the door then became locked. Billy turned the doorknob it wouldn't budge, even if he tried to ram himself into the door. Karen was starting to get scared

"Okay now what?" said Billy.

Rebecca and Karen were looking around the room. They noticed another door in the room.

"Hey we can try the other door over there. Maybe lead to another room." said Karen.

Billy nodded and they walked towards the door Billy put his hand on the door knob. When he opened the door, there was nothing but another hallway ahead of them.

** Hey Everyone Thank you for Reading my story thus far. I really Appreciate it very much, Hey I am currently working on Chapter 11 of this story so it may take some time.. so cross your fingers and I will get that done as soon as possible**


End file.
